East Heaven Kingdom
East Heaven Kingdom is a small kingdom located on the western part of the Paova Major continent. It was formed on November of 2979 at the end of generations of civil wars when the land was finally unified. Its capital is the city of Veluca. It is a place with strong military tradition and has a strict honor code. Government East Heaven is a monarchy ruled by the Sacred Princess. While the Sacred Princess has absolute power, she is assisted by to bodies of government: the House of Peerage and the House of Commons. Also to advise her is the Ministry, government officials that head a certain department within the kingdom. House of Peerage The House of Peerage consists of all of the nobility in East Heaven. It is headed by Council of Duchies. The house informs the Sacred Princess of the state of affairs in their regions. Seven Duchies The seven duchies are as followed with the name of the current head of household. *Duchy of East Heaven: HRH Grand Duchess Fiona na Colliete of East Heaven (sister of the Sacred Princess) *Duchy of Mindelan: Duke Anders of Mindelan *Duchy of Hermania Alba: Duchess Celestia Selis of Hermania Alba *Duchy of El Nido: Duke Viper of El Nido *Duchy of Golden Lake: Duke Raoul of Golden Lake *Duchy of Falora: Duchess Henrietta of Radiata *Duchy of Dandiville: Duchess Bridgett na Dandiville History For history of the former Kingdom of Hermantine, see here. East Heaven began as a small but rich duchy, bordered by four other rival duchies. This was durning a time of senseless civil wars. While the duchies continued to invade each others lands, East Heaven secured the oaths of the various baronies, making it a force to behold. Through fast movements, East Heaven was able to convince the other duchies to submit to its rule, united the country after almost 2,000 years of civil war. The Expansion At the suggestion of her First Minister, the Sacred Princess ordered Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan to mobilize the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha to take back some of the hereditary lands once ruled by East Heaven. In the span of two years, Keladry of Mindelan was able to take back both the Duchy of El Nido and the Duchy of Falora. With these successful conquests, the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha began its stand down period to allow the kingdom time to recover from campaigns. Dandiville Rebellion The Duchy of Dandiville, which was subjucated during the reunification, initiated a rebellion. Taken by surprise, the eastern area, including Fort Hancock, has been occupied. It's leader, Duke Balin na Dandiville, cited that na Colliete has weakened the country allowing foreigners into the country. Taking control of the Dandiville Guard and forming various militia groups, he has begun a guerrila war. The Duchy of Dandiville Guards was able to hold back both the Duchy of Selona and the Duchy of Hermania Alba's Guards in a pitch battle. Dandiville forces were themselves pushed back with the arrival of the First Motor Rifle Division. General Hannibal of Kelton has defected to the Duchy of Dandiville and was given command of the duchy's military forces. In response, Marshall Keladry of Mindelan has taken command of the 1st Motor Rifle Division and is marching to engage General Hannibal. After a series of stunning victories, General Hannibal of Kelton was defeated by Celistia na Hermernia Alba, a direct decendant to Hermantine Royal Family, while approaching the capital city Veluca. During his withdrawal back to Dandiville-control areas, His forces were then attack by troops under command of Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan, resulting in his death. Afterwards, Fort Hancock surrendered to royal forces and the duke of Dandiville flees, leaving behind his entire family. It is rumored that he and his remnant forces are making their way to the Lusitanian Confederation to continue to his war. Military East Heaven's military, known as the Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha, is the main fighting and defensive force of the kingdom. It is headed by the Grand Marshall, who will at times lead the army into battle. The Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha has four main branches: The Ríoga ar Neamh Airm, based at the Royal Lanseal Base, which consist of all offensive land units; The Ríoga ar Neamh Cabhlach, based off of the EHS Kagutsuchi, which commands all naval units; The Ríoga ar Neamh Aeir Grúpa, based out of the Royal Valencia Air Base, which commands all air units; and the Gardaí Ríoga na Talún, based out of Fort Hancock which commands all defensive units. Ther are also a few lesser branches apart of the military. One is the Ríoga ar Neamh Ordaithe Straitéiseach, which is based out of Fort Dragonia. It commands the nuclear arsenal of East Heaven. The other is the Ríoga nGarda Teorann Neamh, which protects all border crossing points. Space Program Based at the Royal Fidelity Space Center is the Space Exploration Department, called the Spás Taiscéalaíochta Roinn. With two space shuttles, the Hermione and the Serenity, it is predicted that there will be a rise in interstellar trade. Culture Religion The East Heaven Kingdom still believes in the dieties worshipped by the Kingdom of Hermantine. There are many gods and goddesses that the people belive in. Most services are performed by priests ant priestesses though important and large-scale services are led by the Great Oracles. *'Mithros'- God of war and justice *'Tatiana': Goddess of love and fertility *'Aura': Goddess of wisdom *'Nyx': God of death *'Lucia': Goddess of music and arts Nobility Hierarcy The noble titles of East Heaven are as followed (in order of importance): *Celestial Princess- A title only granted to deceased monarchs *Sacred Princess- Title used by the reigning monarch. *Heavenly Princess- Title granted to the heir *Princess/Prince-Title used by members of the reigning monarch's immediate family that is unmarried. *Grand Duke/Duchess-Title used by member of the monarch's extended family and children that are married and not the heir *Duke/Duchess-Title granted to trusted member of nobility. Only seven such positions exist, whos numbers do still include the Duchy of East Heaven. *Marquess/Marchionesse-Title given to regional leaders whos region have two or more counties. *Count/Countess-Title given to people in charge of a county. *Baron/Baroness-Title given to those who are awarded an estate by the crown. *Knight/Dame-Lowest title given to military officers and administrators. May be granted an Barony if proven to be loyal and honorable. *Squire-Title given to knights-in-training. Holds that title for four years before having to pass a test known as the Ordeal. *Page-Title given to children undergoing the beginning four years of knight training. *Sir/Lady- A noble without a title or estate Education Education is considered of great importance in East Heaven. Within the kingdom are a great deal of universities and academies, both civilian and military. The most famous university in East Heaven is the old Collegum, located in Veluca. For the military, the greatest academy is the still active Royal Lanseal Military Academy, located in the western area of East Heaven Kingdom. Law Enforcement and Crime While most low level and medium level crimes are still handled by local law enforcement agencies and couty sheriffs, kingom law enforcement is handled by two group: The Royal Police Service, or Ríoga Seirbhís Póilíneachta, and by the Banphrionsa ar Féin, or Princess's Own, which is also the royal guards of the Sacred Princess. Foreign Relations Recent News Militia forces attempt to assassinate Sacred Princess Tallisibeth na Colliete while she was meeting with the Council of Peerage. 45 guardsmen were wounded and 14 killed during the attack. Non of the attackers survived. The Duchy of Dandiville Guards was able to hold back both the Duchy of Selona and the Duchy of Hermania Alba's Guards in a pitch battle. Dandiville forces were themselves pushed back with the arrival of the First Motor Rifle Division. General Hannibal of Kelton has defected to the Duchy of Dandiville and was given command of the duchy's military forces. In response, Marshall Keladry of Mindelan has taken command of the 1st Motor Rifle Division and is marching to engage General Hannibal. After a series of stunning victories, General Hannibal of Kelton was defeated by Celistia na Hermernia Alba while approaching the capital city Veluca. During his withdrawal back to Dandiville-control areas, His forces were then attack by troops under command of Grand Marshall Keladry of Mindelan, resulting in his death. Afterwards, Fort Hancock surrendered to royal forces and the duke of Dandiville flees, leaving behind his entire family. It is rumored that he and his remnant forces are making their way to the Lusitanian Confederation to continue to his war. Category:Countries